Oneshots
by Purpledragon123
Summary: Summary is inside. Hope you enjoy it. If I continue this, updates will few and far between, just a warning. All credit for characters and plots not mine to their creators. Enjoy! :-) T rating for safety, even if it probably doesn't need it.


Evening of Odds

Chapter 1

 **This is a Kung Fu Panda oneshot. I don't believe all those comments to Po's** _ **face**_ **about him being fat or … a loser like that mean duck in Kung Fu Panda 3, the beginning of it. I do not believe he'd take total offense of it, but you know, he did say in the first movie, "They hurt" unquote. So, this is my take of that. Set after the last movie. Maybe a few months after. Enjoy!**

 **000 dawn 000**

" _He said you're a loser."_

 _"Just a big fat panda."_

 _"The only reason you're still alive is because I find your stupidity, mildly amusing."_

 _"You stink."_

 _"Freak."_

 _"Big fat panda who treats it like a joke."_

 _"Hardcore isn't your thing."_

All these comments said about and to him echoed in his mind as he sat by the peach tree that morning. He had one paw on his other bicep with eyes downcast and head down. Tears fell freely and he turned his head slightly as the gong rang, but he didn't move. He took a shaky breath.

 _"What was Shifu thinking?"_

 _"What was Oogway thinking?"_

More things came to his mind. He sniffed once. He sighed tiredly.

"Po." Po gasped and scrubbed at his face.

"Hey … h-hey, Master Shifu." Po mumbled.

"Where were you?" The master was not happy.

"Here." Po mumbled.

"What's troubling you?" Shifu asked. Po swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Um, … do … d-do you think Oogway made a mistake?" Po asked.

"A mistake? With what?" Shifu asked sitting.

"Me." Po mumbled.

"I was just trying to see who the dragon warrior was hoping it … it would be Tigress. I'm just a stupid, fat panda. Why'd he choose me?" Po asked, his voice trembling.

"Then, to find there's a whole village of us pandas, alive, thriving and just like me. I don't get it. Animals in the village still think lowly of me and some geese did. I shouldn't be dwelling on it after all this time, but … it still hurts." Po said with tears falling.

"Po, I know we can be inconsiderate and tend to think you're indestructible inside and out, but you're not. It is natural to be hurt by someone's cruel words, including my own when we first met. They judge you before they know you, but that doesn't mean Oogway made a mistake which he didn't." Shifu said calmly.

"But …"

"I'm not finished. Po, you are innocent and often come off as childish which you are at times, but that could also just be you being happy which none are bad things. You know when to be serious and if someone has a problem with you, it's their problem to deal with, not yours." Shifu said calmly. Po sniffed once.

"You're just being yourself. I'll say it again. We don't always understand what goes on in your head, but what's in your heart, will never let us down." Shifu said calmly.

"Thanks, Shifu." Po mumbled, and looked away.

"Don't worry about what others say, alright? But if you want to talk again, I, or one of the five or even your dads will be there. And no. Oogway did not make a mistake." Shifu said softly.

"Thanks, Shifu, for everything." Po said softly. Shifu smiled and pat his arm before leaving. Po looked at the sunlit village below. He smiled as he knew he wasn't alone. He smiled further as Tigress, his girlfriend for the past year sat by him and he put an arm around her. Tigress smiled knowingly.

"You little spy." Po teased. She chuckled and nuzzled his cheek.

"You're not alone, Po." She said softly. He hugged her close and she chuckled, snuggling into his fluffy, soft self.

"Am I soft and fluffy?" Po asked smirking.

"Mm-hmm." Tigress nodded and purred in content. He smiled and nuzzled her head.

"To food!" Mantis yelled. Tigress and Po chuckled and they stood before walking down the stairs and off to Mr. Ping's for breakfast, holding paws. Shifu smiled as he watched from Oogway's newly rebuilt statue.

"You picked a great one there, master." Shifu said and bowed to the statue in honor to his old friend.

000000000

 **End! It was short and quick, but I didn't wanna drag it out. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
